golden chip
by VictoriaValentine101
Summary: Will Zack get the golden chip he needs? Read and find out. It's just a short story I wrote when I was board.


**Golden Chip**

Zack sat in his office and ripped threw a bag of chips. He then dumped them in a large pile on the ground. Shuffling threw them, he growled slightly and grabbed a new bag.

"Zack you have been doing this for three day's in a row. What is so special about this golden chip thing." Sephiroth crossed his arms.

Zack did a loud gasp. "Seph, this chip is very important because if I find it I get free games for a week at the golden saucer!" he practically shouted and grabbed a new bag repeating the process.

The general rolled his eye's and decided to pretend this day didn't happen.

Zack reached for a new bag, but soon realized that there was no more. "Shoot." Zack sighed. "I need a refill!" he shouted and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Is it 4:00 o'clock already?" he asked himself and shrugged.<p>

What he saw he didn't want to see.

"What? No!" he set his hands on the glass door of the store. Right next to him was the word CLOSED.

"uh, sir, what are you doing?" asked the store keeper folding up his jacket.

"You need to open the store, so I can get the golden chip and get free games at the golden saucer, so I can win prizes, and get the huge stuffed Chocobo I always wanted!" Zack panted.

The guy gave him a weird look. "Right... but the store will be open tomorrow so come back then."

Zack gave a low sigh. "What kind of store closes at 4:00?" he asked

"Have a good night." He walked a bit faster down the street.

Zack began walking down the street. He stopped when a light caught his eye, it was the store next door. On the door had the most wonderful word on it, OPEN.

Zack Jumped up and ran in. "I need all the Chips you have." he said.

"uh, the chips are down in that isle."

Zack nodded and ran to the back. Grabbing as much bags as he could, he ripped them open and dumped them out. He shuffled them on the ground. He sighed and laid back. "Well this bites." he said.

A kid holding a bag of chips in his hand looked at him.

Zack smiled and walked over. "Can I have that bag of chips?" he asked.

"Sure... for 10 Gil." he held out his hand.

Zack sighed and reached in his pocket. "Here buy a nice yo-yo." he said grabbed the bag. He opened it and looked threw it, nothing. He sighed and slammed 100 Gil on the table. "Sorry about the mess." he said and walked out.

Across the street some kids were having a birthday party. On the table there was Cake, ice cream and... what was that? A stack of chip bags just bagging to be opened.

Zack widened his eye's and walked over. Wait he couldn't just take them. "Hey, some people are giving out free candy bar's at the park, and their running out!" he shouted.

A large dust cloud formed. When it settled, everyone was gone, even the adults.

"huh, I can't believe that worked." he shook his head and grabbed the bags of chips. Ripping all them open at once and dumped the on the table. "Darn it." he sat down on one of the chairs. "The salad bar!"

* * *

><p>"You know you have to buy a salad first to get the chips." said the guy in an apron.<p>

"Fine one salad please." he said.

"You're in luck we have one more bag of chips left." he said handing him a tray.

Zack grabbed the bag of chips, dumped them out and looked around. He sighed and tossed the salad out. "Well that was pointless." Zack snapped his fingers. "Maybe the Shinra bending machine might have some."

* * *

><p>There they were. Mocking him.<p>

Zack reached in his pocket and dug around and pulled out one Gil. "ha ha." he shoved it in.

It came right back out.

"What?" he grabbed it, straitened it out and shoved it back in.

Again, it came back out.

He growled, straitened it out on the edge, and slowly put it in.

Same result, it came out.

He grabbed the machine and shook it wildly. "Why do you hate me?" he shouted.

As he shook the machine out came a bag of chips.

"thank you!" he grabbed it, ripped it open, dumped it on the floor, and dug threw it. His eye twitched and he flopped down on the ground. "I give up. That was my last Gil."

"ow." a distant voice said from no where.

Zack got up and went to check it out.

The red-headed Turk pulled something shiny from his mouth. "Dang, that is one hard chip."

"RENO!" Zack ran over to him, nearly running him over. "Can I have that?" he asked.

Reno looked at the chip in his hands. "This? I found it in a bag I found on your desk yo."

"Can I please please have it. It is extremely important." Zack was ready to get on his knees and beg.

"sure." he handed it to him.

"YES!" Zack held it up to the light.

* * *

><p>The next day he went to the golden saucer to cash in his chip.<p>

"Sorry, Sir, that competition has expired. Now you have to find the golden popcorn." said the man at the gate.

Zack's eye twitched slightly. "Fine." he said and turned around. He stopped. "Wait can I have a dollar?"

**Authers note**

I hope you liked it. I was board so don't judge me to much.


End file.
